BOOK 01: The Daylight Magic Series:  Dark Lantern
by Shadow Artist
Summary: Full Summary inside. SLASH. SSHP. Ryan Merion Potter and Evan Louis Potter are the boys who lived. Their younger adoptive brother, Jamie Harrison Potter, Harry for short, is seemingly unremarkable, but that is a misconception. 8 BOOKS all together in work
1. A Child Lost

**::BOOK 01::**

_**Daylight Magic Series**_

_The Dark Lantern_

**PROLOGUE:**

_A Child Lost_

**Written By:** Shadow Artist

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

All illustrations and photography depicting the characters or setting are not mine unless otherwise indicated

**SUMMARY:**

Nearly killed by the Dursleys, Harry is rescued and raised since age four by the Vampire Salazar Slytherin along with his Roma Companions. Now eleven years old, Harry is invited to Hogwarts. Someone or something is leaching the Magic holding the wards and sentinel life of the Hogwarts Castle, as Hogwarts begins to suffer the icy waters rise from the depths of the Hogwarts' boundaries. And a strange life force inhibits the Castle awakening things best forgotten or hidden. Hogwarts is calling for her children.

**WARNINGS:**

Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances, super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse, mentions of incest…

**FUTURE PAIRINGS: **

**Decided: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Evan Potter/Hermione Granger, Ryan Potter/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley

**STUDENT AGE GROUPS:**

_**Born 1978:**_ George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan

_**Born 1980:**_Ryan Merion Potter, Evan Louis Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood

_**Born 1981:**_Jamie 'Harry' Potter, Blaise Cleo Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevy, Hermione Granger

**PROLOGUE**

"And stay in there you worthless freak!" The meaty man screamed his face red with rage as he pushed a bloodied and bruised four year old child under the stairs into what appeared to be a cupboard. Slamming the door shut the man with far too little neck and an overly large blond mustache locked the door with a padlock as a skinny horse faced woman looked on with obvious glee. Inside the cupboard the child enshrouded by darkness could not suppress the whimper that past his lips. "Shut up!" The man yelled pounding on the door before walking away satisfied with the 'lesson' he had taught his nephew.

This boy, was in appearance entirely unremarkable with his malnourished frame and snarled long raven hair that could use a good haircut. The fact was indeed to most of the world this boy was nothing, just another orphan. His older twin brothers on the other hand were extraordinary. The small child was enamored by his elder siblings who wrote him constantly from their home with Moony and Padfoot. Evan Louis Potter and Ryan Merion Potter were the-boys-who-lived!

When the raven haired twins were one years old, not only had they survived the killing curse (A thing that was surely impossible, yet proven wrong), but they had vanquished an evil wizard. With their parents dead, Evan and Ryan were taken in by Sirius and Remus to be trained until they were accepted at Hogwarts. Unfortunately there had been no room for Harry, so he had been shipped off to the Dursleys. The Dursleys under threat allowed him to read his siblings' letters scrawled in untidy chicken scratch only five-year-olds can produce, but they monitored Harry's correspondence.

His brothers' letters were filled with tales of adventures and toys, of lessons and games. All of which fascinated Harry to no extend. Harry was a strange and extremely intelligent child. In his childish reasoning he had deduced that his elder brothers had a lot ridding on them. That while he had many woes himself, he did not have the safety of the world resting on his shoulders. Of course his thought process went more like this _'Evan and Ryan are very important. Wish I was important too. But lots of people need Evan and Ryan. Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Uncle Vernon need me here and they're only three people.' _

How wrong the world was about his worth, how wrong was he about their desperate need for him. For within the shadows of Lord Voldemort an even greater threat loomed patiently waiting for the time to strike! That this very boy, who lay faint from blood loss and barely coherent would one day save the world seemed impossible.

**August 8, 1985**

It was a late August day, when the Roma stopped in Little Whinging Surrey. It was a cool day with a slight wind and the over abundant odor of the garden flowers. The shadowy figure stood hidden within the shadows of the old fashioned caravan and watched his adoptive magical family, the Roma, prepare their trade.

It was a closely guarded secret that the Roma were in fact magical beings able to perform specific brands of magic. The reason as to why they were not classified as witches and wizards was the daunting fact that they were unable to perform spells and curses. The majority of their magic was elemental (Able to control the elements: fire, water, lightning, wind and earth) and naturalistic (Able to control plants and animals). A few possessed mind magic (telekinesis, telepathy and past sight), soul sight (A spirit medium) and beast-speak (Speaking telepathically to animals). Shape changer blood could be commonly found in the Roma and thus metamophmagi evolved from their union with witches and wizards.

The Roma were a proud race of pacifists. Their lives were based on tradition and culture. They were wanders by nature and were lively and usually kind and empathic to situations and struggles. They were pure. He was proud to be accepted as their family.

The shadowy figure watched the proceedings with mild interest. Towards the end of the festivities the figure took it upon himself to travel the perimeter of the fair grounds looking for dangers to his family. It was by this action that the man would come face to face with a destiny altering decision. A decision that would change the very course of history and fate. Hidden in the shroud of a nearby thicket the man suddenly detected a creature being brutally beaten. Animalistic whimpers filled the air and smell of blood and sex dominated the area. With a sleek grace and fury burning in his ruby eyes the man slithered into the foliage and came upon a ghastly scene.

A bulbous man with piggy unintelligent features pummeled a bound male child of undeterminable age. The boy had evidently been previously violated and had passed out from the pain. His unconscious whimpers as the man's appendages connect with his body were pitiable. The shadowed man's blood practically sung with rage. Withdrawing a wand he pointed the weapon at the man and said in a low voice filled with malice "Incidere!" (Cut) the man attempted to scream as large cuts covered his body made my invisible butcher knives, but a following curse silenced him. Blood sprayed everywhere as the man struggled against his invisible bindings. Soon he fainted from the pain and blood loss.

**August 9, 1985**

When the police found the unconscious form of Vernon Dursley, they didn't remember the wandering Roma who had inhabited the fair ground just yesterday. Instead they pondered the missing time and their lack of spending money.

Meanwhile, miles away a small male child with a battered emaciated body and the most amazing purple eyes awoke. A man with rich curly dark hair and ruby eyes man leaned over him and whispered "Welcome to the Roma Child, my name is Salazar Slytherin."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Mentioned Original Characters:

BIRTH CERTIFICATES – August 1980

**Name:** Ryan Merion Potter

**D.O.B.:** July 31st 1980 11:59 pm

**P.O.B.:** St. Mungos maternity ward

**Birth Type: **C-Section

**Parents**

**Father: **James Louis Potter

**Mother: **Lily Anne Evans nee Potter

**-  
**

**Name:** Evan Louis Potter

**D.O.B.: **July 31st 1980 11:59 pm

**P.O.B.: **St. Mungos Maternity ward

**Birth Type: **C-section

**Parents**

**Father: **James Louis Potter

**Mother: **Lily Anne Evans nee Potter


	2. Of the Strange Kind

**::BOOK 01::**

_**Daylight Magic Series**_

_The Dark Lantern_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_Of the Strange Kind_

**Written By:** Shadow Artist

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

All illustrations and photography depicting the characters or setting are not mine unless otherwise indicated

**SUMMARY:**

Nearly killed by the Dursleys, Harry is rescued and raised since age four by the Vampire Salazar Slytherin along with his Roma Companions. Now eleven years old, Harry is invited to Hogwarts. Someone or something is leaching the Magic holding the wards and sentinel life of the Hogwarts Castle, as Hogwarts begins to suffer the icy waters rise from the depths of the Hogwarts' boundaries. And a strange life force inhibits the Castle awakening things best forgotten or hidden. Hogwarts is calling for her children.

**WARNINGS:**

Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances, super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse, mentions of incest…

**FUTURE PAIRINGS: **

**Decided: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Evan Potter/Hermione Granger, Ryan Potter/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Dear Journal,**_

My name is Jamie Harrison Potter, Harry for short. I was a strange child, living an even stranger life. I never had a home, my home was the road. We, my adopted father, Salazar Slytherin, and his family the Roma, traveled far and wide. Making end meat with entertainment and materials we collected throughout our journeys and sold. Though I never quite belonged I was a great asset. Able to charm snakes, where my father had lost his ability, when he had been turned.

There are many misconceptions about my father. Salazar is not a bad man, he was misguided, but never bad. You see, when he was a child, his mother and sisters were brutally raped then murdered for being witches. He survived the encounter because the sexist pigs believed a male could not embody the devil.

Salazar grew up hating muggles for their transgression. It wasn't until he was cast out of his haven, Hogwarts, that he began to reevaluate that opinion. It took two hundred years for him to final rectify his beliefs. 'Not all muggles are bad.' Like he, the muggles who had harmed his family had also been misguided. So Salazar had set about to learn and nurture the muggle society. Unfortunately all for naught as his ability to do so was hampered by his immortality and the fearsome lore that surrounds his new species. However, that is an entirely different tale. In his old age of 1,023 years, he has settled for traveling and protecting his adoptive family. The quiet sentinel, a fearsome guard.

Over the years in accompanying my father and the Roma, I learned that I was no ordinary child. While my brothers may be the-boys-who-lived, I was extraordinary in my own right. I was a quick learner, able to pick up concepts and theories within seconds. I had a photographic memory and could sense the magic in my surroundings. Far too often did I catch Salazar trying to sneak up on me. We made it into a game, Salazar would attempt to catch me unaware, while I would constantly be on the look out. Eventually we determined, I could even differentiate between different types of magic by feeling alone. For instance I could tell the different between a hex and a healing charm or a transfiguration and a levitation charm. I constantly surprised my father.

I showed a talent for the vampire shadow magics and Salazar's inherited parselmagic. You see in order to cement our relationship, my father blood adopted me. He couldn't very well use the complete ceremony without unintentionally turning me into a vampire, so instead of blood he bound his dormant magic to mine. So I inherited several of his more grand traits. Salazar knew for a fact that his so called 'heir' didn't possess Parselmagic as it had grown weak in his bloodline with too many inter family marriages as it was apt to in magical families. I also learned demonic magic, which is basically summoning minor demons and Occlumency/Ligilimency. Now let me tell you, father is a master of Occlumency and Ligilimency being the founder of the art. He had created many methods of the practiced that was forgotten by the mainstream and some only known to him.

It seems originally Ligilimency was a Ravenclaw family ability, so Salazar wanting to keep his secrets from the prying Rowena began to study forms of meditation, visions and illusions. Adapting these he set about magic his mind not wall-like like most modern Occlumenists believe, but creating a landscape to hide his most coveted secrets in. He separated his emotions from memories, classified each memory and emotion and sorted them. His particular landscape was a catacomb filled with blank graves and treacherous underground rivers and caverns. He used illusions to create false pathways, disguise true routes and make new memories or alter them. He cemented this power within parselmagic making it impenetrable to all, but his blood family and even then some things he didn't share.

His fall came with sleeping with Rowena's sister. After a passionate love making session he had drifted off to sleep feeling entirely too safe in her presence, accidentally revealing one of his most damning secrets. The next day he was exiled and Rowena's sister hurt him with her falsehoods and deception. She never loved him, she just yearned for his secrets. Unable to get all of them she was then bent of usurping his position as fourth founder with the aid of her sister. After he left cursing the castle. Rowena's sister was unable to have herself named fourth founder, Slytherin's power was cemented into the sentinel life force of Hogwarts. She then debauched his house and his name turning his reputation into something darker than it was. Making it into what it is today.

Ligilimency used today was created by Salazar into a spell instead of an inherited gift. If one were to trace the Ravenclaw line now it would lead to squib line by the name of Granger.

No muggle born is actually muggle born, a witch or wizard who seemingly comes from muggle descent is actually from a squib line or a witch or wizard marrying a muggle, but was exiled. In olden times pure blood families had the ability to snap their children's wands if they didn't follow through with contracts, so the inevitable happened. Many children abandoned the magical world and integrated themselves so deeply in the muggle world, their descendants would only think of them as muggles. Furthermore bastard children were often left in muggle orphanage for if they were left in magical orphanages, their bloodlines would need to be classified for ministry sake.

Salazar learned this after his fourth century away from Hogwarts.

Well this is goodnight.

_**Your Sincerely,**_

_**Jamie Harrison 'Harry' Potter**_

**THE POTTER, BLACK & LUPIN household**

"Moony. Where's Harry's letters?" Evan pouted, his big green eyes searching Remus's large honey colored ones, lower lips shaking, big fat tears welling up in his eyes. Evan was the littler twin with his adorable green eyes and messy raven hair he clearly inherited from James. Unlike his father his face was slim and his jaw pointed. He had sculpted cheekbones and golden skin, tanned from playing outdoors with Padfoot.

Ryan had messy deep auburn, almost dark brown hair and hazels eyes, like his father he had a boyishly round face and upturned little nose. His skin however, was like his brother's. His dad never tanned like their mother. Ryan was the sporty one, liking to play Quidditch, indeed he was a prime seeker. He was excellent in transfiguration and strange enough potions. Like their father he was loud a boisterous, playing pranks on Remus with Padfoot. However, much to Padfoot's horror, the boy liked to cook. He made dinner for all of them every Wednesday and Sunday with Remus's assistance.

Both boys were parseltongues, a thing they gained through their first battle with Voldemort. And a thing that scared the hell out of Padfoot and Remus, while earning a raised eyebrow from Dumbledore and a snort and a wise ass comment from the Marauders' nemesis, Severus Snape, Dumbledore's shadow.

While Ryan was the sporty one, Evan was the quiet one. They had discovered Evan's ability to beast-speak. He was able to speak to all animals through telepathy, while Ryan could only perform parseltongue. Evan excelled at Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. He gravitated around books, while Ryan focused on Quidditch. Ryan was impulsive and loyal to a fault. His younger brother was the strategist and the diplomatic one. They evened each other out and surprisingly enough they respected each other and worked well together.

They made a happy little family, Sirius as Ryan's mentor and Remus as Evan's mentor. The only thing missing was Harry, who the twins adored. Unfortunately there was no room for their younger sibling in the men's schedules and training. So Harry had been shipped off to the Dursleys, something that Remus disapproved of. He had listened to Lilly when she spoke of her sister and didn't like it one bit. However, Dumbledore pointed out anywhere else the boy could be kidnapped and uses as a means to get to Ryan and Evan for the Death Eaters. So Remus had conceded.

"I don't know where Harry's letters are sweet heart. I'll speak with Dumbledore and see if I can go visit him."

"Can I come too?" Evan asked curiously, wanting to see his long lost sibling.

"Sorry honey, but Dumbledore says you won't be protected if you go out in the muggle world."

"NO FAIR!" Evan began to uncharacteristically scream, "I want to see Harry too! You took him from me! You meanie! You took my brother! I want my brother!" Evan stomped on Remus's foot and took of screaming to his room just as Ryan entered from the backyard and ran up the stairs after him. A very worried looking Sirius entered after him.

"Wants his brother as well?" Sirius asked sighing. Remus nodded numbly before collapsing into a chair looking numbly at where the boys he adored had run off too.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Remus asked.

"Of course we did! What would've Ryan and Evan done without us!" Sirius demanded seemingly affronted.

"Oh not that!" Remus exclaimed, "Ryan and Evan are the lights of my life!" Sirius cleared his throat, "And of course you too Sirius." Remus said standing and claiming Sirius's lips in a searing kiss. "I'm just worried about Harry, I don't think we should of separated him from Ryan and Evan. I mean I understand at the time we had no other choice, but since two years ago we've had enough cash and now we have the Potter vaults."

"I've been thinking about that as well… but what if Harry likes it at the Dursleys? What if it would make him unhappy if we took him?" Sirius said slowly.

"Well, there's only one way to find out! I'll speak with Dumbledore tomorrow." Remus said. From behind the corner two smiling boys listened carefully.

"For Harry." They whispered.

**2 Days Later**

Remus adjusted his muggle suit and frowned disapprovingly at straight white picket fences and box-like houses. He strolled at a leisurely pace, while inwardly he was anxious to get to the house that read '#4'. He crossed the lawn ignoring the strange beige path and knocked on the door. The door was opened by the most unattractive woman he had ever seen. She had thin curly blond hair, buck teeth and a neck far too large to appear normal. He was horribly reminded of a horse. She wore a pink floral dress with a white lacy color that displayed her grotesque stick like body and was entirely inappropriate for her age. "Yes?" She asked snippily.

"Ah, yes… umm… Petunia Dursley?"

"What?" She said tapping her foot, "I haven't got all day! The telly is on!"

"Well, yes. I'm here about your nephew Jamie Harrison Potter." The woman paled before slamming the door in his face. Cracking open the window she called out.

"Your freakish kind are not welcome here! Get out before I call the police! The lot of you should be killed! God condemns witchcraft to hell! Forgive me god for I have sinned, I have talked with the devil…" She began to pray.

"Now listen here Petunia!" Remus hollered, but seeing that he had caught the neighbor's attention he quick strode away. Determined to fetch Harry at any cost even if that meant going to the very devil himself, 'Severus Snape'.

**4 days later**

**ADOPTIVE BROTHER OF BOYS-WHO-LIVED MISSING**

_Unbeknownst to the general public, Jamie Harrison Potter, the adopted son of martyrs Lilly Anne Potter and James Louis Potter, and the younger brother of the boys-who-lived, Ryan Merion Potter (6 years old) and Evan Louis Potter (6 years old), was placed in the muggle home of Lilly's sister, Petunia Dursley shortly after being orphaned and his brother's triumph over he-who-must-not-be-named. On the night of September the 4__th__, one of Evan's and Ryan's guardians, Remus Lupin, went to the Dursleys to check up on the separated sibling, however he was refused entrance. Later that night the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts potions master utilizing ministry papers forced entrance and discovered that Jamie has been missing for over a month after a horrific accident. The muggles which cared for him had not informed their local authorities nor any of our magical authorities of his disappearance. Several charms have been utilized in search of Jamie, but without result…_

**ADOPTIVE BROTHER OF BOYS-WHO-LIVED ABUSED BY MUGGLES!**

_The Aura division, who are currently investigating this case made a startling discovery last night. Vernon Dursley, the boys' uncle confessed to verbally, sexually and physical abusing Jamie under truth serum. Petunia Dursleys confessed to starving her nephew and imposing impossible chores on the child that even house elves can not manage. The boy's bedroom was cupboard under the stairs. The room is barely big enough for a child to stand in certainly not big enough for a bed. There was a blood stained mattress on the floor, a shelf with cleaning supplies and two pairs of inadequate clothing. It chilly and dark. The muggle lighting system was removed and the door locked manually from the outside. The boy…_

Remus slammed down the newspaper, his eyes red and puffy as he stared up at his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, who looked equally forlorn. "What do we tell Evan and Ryan." he asked? Sirius came up and embraced him from behind.

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore answered, "Tell him that Harry need sometime alone and still loves them, but can't talk for a while."

"- But Sir, I" Remus began to exclaim, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"On their eleventh birthday, when they can understand better, you should tell them the truth. They're still young, they need a childhood and certainly don't need another sorrow hanging over their heads." Sirius and Remus slowly nodded in agreement.

"Now all we can hope is that on his eleventh birthday, Harry gets his Hogwarts letter."

_**Dear Journal,**_

I've always known I was adopted. Form the few pictures I possess of my adoptive parents it's painfully obvious. While my adoptive father had wild raven hair and my adoptive mother had silken wavy red. My hair is darker than my father's with bluish-green tints and has natural spiral curls. It tend to wear it just below my shoulder blades. My skin is milky white, while my mother tans a deep gold and my father is soft peachy color. My mother is curvaceous, and father is broad and angular, while I'm an unusual mix of slender feminine and narrow masculine features. But most distinguishing of all is my purple eyes.

My father, Salazar, and I were speaking of pure blood family inherited traits and we slowly drifted into creature inheritances. It not particularly well known that most pure blood families possess some percentage of magical humanoid creature blood. This blood could skip generations and still be just as pure. It's a symptom of old magic.

_To briefly touch on the subject, over two million years ago, during the Arthurian times, Merlin's son, Myrid Rowan, gifted his faithfully followers, what are now known as the pure bloods, a touch of his volatile wild magic (Old magic). This magic sank into the depths of their souls and created within each follower a gift that suited their personality, morals and futures. The most notorious of these gifts are the Black's metamorphmagus gift and Slytherin's parselmagic/parseltongue._

But back to subject. The old magic preserves any genetic gift passed on to them, so the creature blood remains pure through many generations. For instance your mother could be a pure blood and a half shadow elf, while your father was entirely human. You would retain your mother's half shadow elf lineage. The only exception to this rule is if two creature blood inheritances came into power in a child. Then if this were the case each power would be halved.

While we spoke of the subject father happened to mention that in pure blood families, a member dominated by magical humanoid creature blood rather than human blood will pass on to their child purple eyes. A dominate magical creature blood human tends to come into their power not by genetics, but by 'turning'. The only well known creatures to turn others are vampires and werewolves and Salazar would've said something if I had vampire blood. So it's evident that I have werewolf blood coursing through my veins. I will come into my creature inheritance like all pure blood on their fourteenth birthday and I will start my lunar courses. The thought frightens me. However, my knowledge of born werewolves in not complete, so I will need to research this more.

_**Your Sincerely,**_

_**Jamie Harrison 'Harry' Potter**_

**July 31****st**** 1991**

Ryan woke everyone with a shout to his brother "Happy birthday Evan!" He screamed.

"Happy Birthday Ryan." Evan murmured turning over in bed trying to bury under his pillows. Unfortunately Ryan just wouldn't let him be and snatched the pillow away. Evan was up like a shot chasing Ryan and his poor pillow. They began to wrestle across the hall in their twin train pajamas and their untidy hair flying every which way. This was the sight that met a very amused Sirius, who immediately pounced and stole the pillow from Ryan.

"Hey no fair!" The twins whined in unison.

Sirius held the pillow over his head and stuck out his tongue at the twins. Unfortunately he didn't notice the mischievous twinkle in the boys' eyes. Suddenly he was hit in a flying tackle and the tickling war began. Remus leaned up against the doorway smiling as he watched his love being completely trounced by two tiny adolescents. The pillow lay forgotten at the end of the hall with a sigh Remus picked it up and deposited it on Evan's bed before calmly filling jug of water and dumping it on the three tricksters. _Oh shit! Bad move Remus old boy!_ Remus thought to himself as a water fight took off.

After the four were completely drenched, the quickly changed and went downstairs for breakfast. Remus with Ryan's assistance made a towering stack of chocolate chip pancakes and powder sugar. Sausage links, bacon, eggs and toasts served with either cold orange juice or hot cocoa. They all sat around the table and dug in.

With breakfast came their Hogwarts acceptance letters. Sirius nearly cried when he saw the letters. He was so pleased! They had indeed raised the boys right.

It had come as a surprise when the twins had asked Remus and Sirius for no more birthday parties. They liked spending their birthday together as a family and so Remus and Sirius obliged. That however, didn't mean they didn't want birthday presents. The morning was spent opening loads upon loads of gifts. Evan received a snow white owl, which was named Hedwig, while Ryan got a red tailed Hawk named Dane, they both got two snakes, Evan a black snake with a silver belly and Ryan a red snake with a black belly. They of course got the detestable clothing. Evan got many books and Ryan got Quidditch equipment. Ron Weasley, their dearest friend got Evan a new chess set and Ryan a self-updating book on Quidditch. Both boys received beautiful swords inscribed with their names.

It wasn't till late in the evening did the Remus remember his appointed task Dumbledore had assigned him. "Evan, Ryan… we need to talk." Remus said unsteadily. Remembering as well Sirius embraced Remus from behind. Both boys looked at each other and quickly sat down on the barstools by the kitchen counter waiting for Remus to begin. And so Remus explained about Harry's disappearance and Dumbledore's orders.

Big fat tears rolled down the twins' cheeks without a word they simultaneously stood and left the room side by side. The boys didn't speak for a week. Remus and Sirius began to worry, but then it happened, the boys were cleaning their rooms when they came across one of Harry's picture and broke down.

The house nearly collapsed with all the accidental magic. And the boys cried for hours. When they couldn't cry anymore they fell asleep in each others' arms. From then on the boys were slightly more subdued.

**HOGWARTS 1991- 1992**

The year, Ryan Merion Potter and Evan Louis Potter, the-boys-who-lived attended Hogwarts, Remus Lupin had also been hired as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and several advanced classes had been added. The standard classes (herbology, potions, transfiguration, charms, DADA, and history) remained, but to the third year's options (Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Runes, Arithmancy and Astronomy) grew. They added alchemy, animation magic, elemental magic and runic magic, all of which you needed a certain aptitude to join.

House privileges and configuration were altered to some extent for both safety purposes and for educational reasons. However as fate would have it, Ryan and Evan were not sorted into a house. Rather the hat had assigned them an apprenticeship, along with Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. However, what was astounding was that for the first time in the history of Hogwarts the hat had apprenticed them to a headmaster. Yes indeed Headmaster Dumbledore was Evan's and Ryan's mentor along with Remus.

Draco Malfoy was a potions apprentice under Severus Snape and Neville Longbottom was a herbology apprentice under Professor Sprout. All four boys joined the six older apprentices in the Apprenticeship quarters. The other apprentices were the twin Weasleys, George and Fred Weasley (potions and Transfiguration), Cedric Diggory (Charms and Flying), Oliver Wood (Transfiguration), Cho Chang (Runes), Alicia Spinnet (Arithmancy and Flying). Each apprentice had an honorary house, Cho Chang and Evan Potter were Ravenclaw, Cedric Diggory and Neville Longbottom were Hufflepuff, Fred and George Weasley were Gryffindor as was Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet and Ryan Potter. And Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin.

The apprenticeship quarters were located on the third floor near the teachers' quarters. The Apprenticeship emblem was a snowy owl, much like Hedwig. Their colors were an azure and silver. The apprentices each had their own rooms and the boys and girls had separate staircases. There were private studies, a small library and private bathrooms.

It took a few weeks, but soon the apprentices grew accustomed to their duties and hectic schedules. And then of course the notorious Ron Weasley and Ryan Potter vs. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson affair began. The two groups were outright cruel to each other.

Time flew by. The year was pretty much uneventful.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Next Chapter:**_ Harry goes to Hogwarts

9


	3. Of Beginnings and Ends

**::BOOK 01::**

_**Daylight Magic Series**_

_The Dark Lantern_

CHAPTER TWO:

_Of Beginnings and Ends_

**Written By:** Shadow Artist

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

All illustrations and photography depicting the characters or setting are not mine unless otherwise indicated

**SUMMARY:**

Nearly killed by the Dursleys, Harry is rescued and raised since age four by the Vampire Salazar Slytherin along with his Roma Companions. Now eleven years old, Harry is invited to Hogwarts. Someone or something is leaching the Magic holding the wards and sentinel life of the Hogwarts Castle, as Hogwarts begins to suffer the icy waters rise from the depths of the Hogwarts' boundaries. And a strange life force inhibits the Castle awakening things best forgotten or hidden. Hogwarts is calling for her children.

**WARNINGS:**

Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances, super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse, mentions of incest…

**FUTURE PAIRINGS: **

**Decided: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Evan Potter/Hermione Granger, Ryan Potter/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

For those who live in Brittan, I'd like to apologize before hand for any geographic mistake, I am using a rather small book and can't seem to read everything correctly. Also I have no idea what an A48 or M90 is since I don't drive and I'm not from Europe. I've made the assumption it basically equals the same as interstate (A type of road) 41 (the number of the road) in the US. If I am wrong please correct me appropriately.

I'd also like to point out a mistake in the previous chapter. I have an older version of the Wikipedia page on 'Gypsies', which calls them Roma, but it's really Romani. Gypsy is a derogatory term, I am trying to refrain for using it.

**CHAPTER TWO – Part One**

"_**Adeo mihi parvulus of nex. Permissum animus of everto sinus ut meus mos. Permissum mihi ulciscor super qui have vulnero meus populus. Permissum mihi reperio pacis , gnarus meus hostilis es mortuus. Permissum mihi reperio absolution illi absentis ut eternus obscurum quod permissum mihi servo meus voluntas."**_ (Come to me child of death. Let the souls of demons bend to my will. Let me take vengeance upon those who have hurt my people. Let me find peace, knowing my enemies are dead. Let me find absolution for those gone to eternal darkness and let me serve my purpose)

"With the blood of Morgan, I swear I will have your blood on my hands in vengeance and when you die, I shall celebrate by dancing on your graves. One has misled my people, two have destroyed them. I can't live knowing they still breathe. By Morgan's blood, by shadows' might. I will have their blood or die trying."

-

**Mr. Jamie Harrison Potter**

Second Bedroom on the Right

Trailer Number 8

A48 – just outside of Swansea

South Wales

Great Brittan

-

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**Of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

-

**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

**Dear Mr. Jamie Harrison Potter,**

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress _

**UNIFORM**

First-years Students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, Silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags

-

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_**The Standard Book of Spells**_ (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

_**A History of Magic**_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_**Magical Theory **_by Adalbert Waffling

_**A Beginners guide to Transfiguration**_ by Emeric Switch

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_by Phyllida Spore

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_ by Arsenius Jigger

_**The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection**_ by Quentin Trimble

_**Etiquette through out the Ages**_ by Eileen Prince

_**The Basics of Healing Charms**_ by Poppy Pomfrey

_**The Basis of Healing potions opposed to Mainstream Potions**_ by Severus Snape

_**Book 1of the Shaping Magic**_ by Alison Vector

_**Potions: Reaction and Substitution**_ by Severus Snape

_**Hogwarts: A history**_ by Biblio Brookes

-

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

**Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR a toad**

If you require a familiar an exception can be made, however please note your familiar must be well trained. Damaged property will be yours to replace. Any attacks on students by familiars will lead to sever consequences

PARENTS ARE REMINDED FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

**Professor McGonagall,**

I accept the Hogwarts invitation. Expect me September first.

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Jamie Harrison Potter**

**THE TRIAD ALLIES **(_Diagon, Knocturne and Shade_)

The bricks moved revealing an opening. Quickly hiding his awe at bustling Alley behind his emotionless mask Harry followed his mentor and father figure to Gringotts. After passing the doors and not pausing to read the binding spell, Harry and Salazar reached the desks. His father went forward and greeted a teller in gobblygook. "**Jykaweq'ew, iwate etiv ik-jedeswiff. Crogkles-dof ogy-keminsad Jadinew.** (Greetings-sir, I'm a client. I wish to withdraw money.)"

"**Yipsiter-jedeswiff, iwate etiv Griphook. Osit govay etawi oiru vault oudoor aloi iw owt ormoritin wio ashovel.** (Yes-Client, I am Griphook. Just give me your vault number and I will lead the way)."

"04."

"Salazar Slytherin." Griphook gasped quietly. No one seemed to have noticed as the goblin curled his finger and lead them to a trolley and down the dark tunnels. Soon they emerged again loaded galleons. Salazar bid Griphook a traditional farewell in gobblygook and Harry and he headed towards Ollivanders."

The bell rang as the door opened to Ollivanders and Salazar winced. "Salazar." Gasped the ancient man from behind the counter, palatable fear filled the room as the old man shook in his boots.

"Peace, Nicholas Ravenclaw, there is no need to fear me. I will not seek retribution upon you for what your aunt did to me. I only seek a wand for my young student."

"Jamie Harrison Potter. So that's were you've been." Ollivander formerly name Ravenclaw said. Harry inclined his head sharply and let a small smile flicker over his expressionless features to assure the man of his peaceful intentions. "Well, well, well. So a wand. Your elder brother, Evan has a Holly wand with a flame phoenix feather, a strand of Veela hair and Unicorn hair, and dragon heartstring as a core. Ryan has almost the same wand. Holly, flame Phoenix feather, unicorn hair, and fire sprite hair and dragon heartstring. You know the wand speaks a lot about the wizard, for instance, Ryan's wands tells me he has a fiery temper, but is pure, he's very loyal and brave as well chivalrous. Evan on the other hand doesn't have a temper, but is very protective. Well let's find out about you." The man began to take down boxes from the shelves and giving Harry different wands to try. After twelve broken wands. Twenty-two that lit things on fire, seven that drenches various things and Ollivander and fifteen that exploded, they came to the right wand. "Ah ha! Living shadow, a night phoenix's feather, Veela hair, werewolf hair, aspen leaf distilled in a flask of Unicorn blood freely given, wind wraith nails and encased in aspen twisted with ebony heartwood and melded together with the sign of wild magic. Well give it a wave!" Ollivander commanded.

Harry did just that. Suddenly the floor began to shake and the shadows on the floor began collect and form a shadowy tree. From this 'shadow-tree' pale yellow blossoms sprouted. These blossoms hung off the tree like little bells. Suddenly they bloomed and the room was flooded with a golden light before the shadows parted and left. "Umm… sir?" Harry asked the blankly staring Ollivander.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Ollivander asked "Yes?"

"Um what does my wand tell you about me?" He asked.

"Well… umm… the living shadow says you're very quiet. Preferring to be anonymous than in the spotlight. The Night phoenix feather represents mystery and secrets. Veela hair says you're very protective. Werewolf hair can literally refer to someone or to a pack mentality, Aspen leaf distilled in Unicorn blood, now that's tricky. It could be that you're a survivor as the unicorn blood signifies or that you're an important person in a larger picture as the Aspen leaf signifies or both. Wind wraith nails suggests that you're very passionate. That your cores are encased in both the lightest and the darkest woods emphasizes balance and a wild magic sign signifies power." Ollivander said. "The only other wizard who have ever purchased a wand as powerful as yours is Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape?" Salazar barked sharply.

Sweating nervously Ollivander answered "Y-yes. Dried vampire blood, black mamba venom, Aspen leaf distilled in Unicorn blood freely given, and dragon heartstring and werewolf hair. Encased in ebony heartwood twisted with cherry wood and melded with the sign for wild magic."

After paying for the wand, they left an emotionally exhausted Ollivander behind.

They then went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions after buying the uniform they also bought some casual clothing in the colors of midnight blue and bluish-purple. They also bought black trousers and shirts as well as white dress shirts. Black leather boots were a must as well. They then went to Flourish and Blots to pick up the required text books as well as some additional ones. (_**Rare Healing Salves and Potions**_ by Poppy Pomfrey, _**The Healers Gift: a guide to ancient family lore**_ by Narcissa Black, _**Mage sight and it's variables**_ by Albus Dumbledore and _**Animalia Anatomy and Medicine**_ by Nathan Dral).

They then went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Harry bought a beautiful Red-Shouldered Hawk and a red bellied black snake with iridescent black scales. The Snake unlike it's non-magical breed had purple eyes and a silver tongue. The two were natural enemies, however Harry spoke to both animals one in parseltongue, the other through telepathy to call an uneasy truce between them. The red shoulder hawk was promptly named Courage and the snake was named Sorrow.

Salazar then led Harry to Shade Alley.

It wasn't well known, but Shade Alley was designed for those of inhuman blood to shop. This is where Vampires arranged for blood delivers and other creatures bought various products. What Harry didn't know was that only one with fifty percent creature blood could step into the Alley. Harry did easily so. Now the current consumers in the alley were quite a sight. There were shape changer who constantly shifted parts of their body without a thought. There were werewolves, eyes glowing with a primal light. Vampires, sirens, wind wraiths, Ioxy, Shadow Elves, Fire sprites, Veela, Alintra and Unoria.

Harry watched with slightly wider eyes as a Alintra passed him. He was beautiful with purple, blue and green flat pebble sized scales covering his body in swirls like mosaics. His electric blue eyes were alluring and his waist length black hair that shone green-blue in the light looked as soft as silky in the sunlight. He had an incredibly androgynous appearance. Dressed in only black trousers he was quite a seductive sight.

As soon as Salazar entered the Alley the other vampires froze sensing a master vampire. Several heads turned towards them and took in the fearsome man holding a petite effeminate boy's hand with eerie purple eyes. A long red haired man with electric blue eyes and golden skin came out of a shop and caught sight of them. He hurried over a smile lighting his face. Before he reached them Sal bent over and whispered in Harry's ear, "This is Sedion, he's a shape changer-vampire hybrid. He's my supplier."

Sedion hurried over to them and embraced the master vampire, who for once didn't seem to mind the man's touch. Usually Sal avoided all contact, other than Harry's, like the plague. Peering over Sal's shoulder at Harry Sedion asked, "Who's this?"

"Let me introduce you to my protégée, Jamie Harrison Potter." Sedion frowned,_ what was Sal thinking bringing a human into Shade alley_.

Harry's head was down until then and when he lifted his head, Sedion suddenly gasped in surprise at Harry's purple eyes, "Ah that solves it."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I was trying to figure out how you crossed, it seems you're a hybrid." Harry not quite following could only nod in agreement as Sal chuckled at Sedion's and Harry's antics. Turning to Sal, Sedion straightened in led him into his shop, while asking, "So Sal, how's the orders."

As Sal and Sedion spoke Harry looked around Sedion's shop that doubled as a book/antique store as he was searching he came across a worn red leather bound book with the title "_**Others Magics of Hogwarts**_" there was no author. Intrigued, Harry brought the book over to the counter and Sedion without looking at the book rung it up and Harry paid for it. However, Sal saw it and smothered a look of surprise.

After Sal finished speaking with Sal, they then went to various bookstores to pick up other books that were more on the illegal side. These books included _**Blood Warding**_ by Constantine Troy and _**The Art Shadow Magics**_ by Oliver Blakely. They then picked up a warded trunk and some highly illegal potions supplies that only a few could literally handle due to its volatile nature.

**The POTTER, BLACK And LUPIN Household **

"Sirius!" Remus reprimanded as Sirius snuck a cookie from the cooling cookie sheet and nearly dropped it because it was so hot. "Those are for Harry!" Lupin exclaimed, but a look of amusement filled Remus's face as he laughed at Sirius's own folly. The poor man was hopping from foot to foot crying out, 'Hot, hot, hot!' as he blew of his fingers.

The household was extremely excited and nervous. Albus Dumbledore had reported that he had received an acceptance letter from Harry. Evan and Ryan were driving Remus and Sirius nuts with trying to make everything perfect for the child. They would hopefully see Harry on the Hogwarts express.

Suddenly Sirius and Remus stiffened as dark magic invaded the wards. "Vampire." Remus said stiffening. A werewolf could sense a vampire, a natural master of a werewolf, nearly a mile off. Sirius and Remus drew their wands and ran to the front door. Pulling it open the came face to face with a small child next to a school trunk. The boy's head was titled down hiding his eyes. In the distance they could see a shadowy figure fading away into the underbrush surrounding their home. "Who are you!" Sirius demanded wand pointed at the child.

Before Sirius could react however, he had an armful of little boy. "Padfoot!" The boy cried out and then flung himself at Remus, "Moony!" Sirius stared confused at the boy before shaking his head and suddenly crying out.

"Harry?" He throat tightening with emotion as the purple eyes turned towards him and a huge smile lit his little face. "Harry!" Sirius cried happily pulling the boy away from Remus and cuddling him. Carrying the little boy to the couch he plopped him down and began to fuss over him. Remus soon got over his shock and quickly ran to kitchen to turn the stove off before it burned down the house. He then ran up to Evan and Ryan's rooms.

"Evan, Ryan?" He called loudly. "We've got company come down now!"

"But Remus, Evan and I are getting—" Ryan began to whine.

"No, come now, you're really going to like this." The two boys tumbled out of Ryan's room and followed Remus down the stairs mopping that they couldn't finish Harry's present. Remus took no notice. As they entered the living room, Ryan and Evan froze in shock.

"Harry?" Evan whispered.

Ryan being his usual self couldn't help, but blurt out, "You're so small!" Now this was in fact the truth, Harry stood 4'8", while the twins stood a respectable 5'2". A nice height for their age.

Harry crossed his arms and pouted. "I can't help that you're abnormally tall." Silence, silence and then Remus broke out in chuckled before everyone joined him in full blown laughter. Ryan and Evan pitched themselves at Harry and collapsed on him hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Apology: **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't continue the next part of the story in the same chapter

**The Next Chapter: **The Hogwarts express, Shadow Magic, a terrified Draco, the Sorting, first day of classes

7


	4. Of Meetings and Greetings

**::BOOK 01::**

_**Daylight Magic Series**_

_The Dark Lantern_

CHAPTER THREE:

_Of Meetings and Greetings_

**Written By:** Shadow Artist

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**SERIES SUMMARY:**

SLASH. Evan and Ryan Potter are the boys-who-lived, their younger adopted brother, Jamie 'Harry' Potter, is seemingly unremarkable. However this notion is false. While Evan and Ryan were raised by doting family friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry is abandoned by the wizarding world, left to fend for himself at the abusive Dursleys. This series chronicles Harry's journey into Hogwarts, through adolescence and along his journey to both rid the world of an even greater evil than Voldemort and discover who he is.

**SUMMARY:**

Nearly killed by the Dursleys, Harry is rescued and raised since age four by the Vampire Salazar Slytherin along with his Roma Companions. Now eleven years old, Harry is invited to Hogwarts. Someone or something is leaching the Magic holding the wards and sentinel life of the Hogwarts Castle, as Hogwarts begins to suffer the icy waters rise from the depths of the Hogwarts' boundaries. And a strange life force inhibits the Castle awakening things best forgotten or hidden. Hogwarts is calling for her children.

**WARNINGS:**

Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances, super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse, mentions of incest…

**FUTURE PAIRINGS: **

**Decided: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Evan Potter/Hermione Granger, Ryan Potter/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley

**A moment with the Author: - **_Skip if you want, but I would recommend that you read the first half_

Hi,

I go by various name, most notorious of those are 'The Serpent Ring' (HP Fandom), 'Shadow Artist' (Fan Fiction) and Cy Dae (On my own Yahoo site). You can call me Shadow or Serpent or TK, take your pick. I'm taking this moment to introduce myself and explain my goal for this series.

Okay first off let me tell you on my own site I am **looking for a story illustrator**. I'm taking multiple illustrators for the Daylight series, the best one will have their art as the print-out-version's cover, but all will have their work featured in the story. Any pictures of graphic degree will be inside, instead on the cover. The print-out-version will be on my own site. Remind me to post the link.

I just got a beta who is currently correcting the posted chapters. And a member of Fan Fiction corrected my horrendous use of Latin. The corrected versions should come out in a little while.

Now, I've been on Fan Fiction for a year now under various names and have written various stories, but this one tops it. I'm extremely proud of it. I have most of BOOK 01 planned out with a lot of complicated things that you wouldn't expect. I wish I could see your expression when you read who Harry's parents are or who the evil is.

There will be 8 books, seven will chronicle Harry's years at Hogwarts. The last one is post-Hogwarts. Also to fix misconceptions, Harry is NOT the-boy-who-lived, but he has his own enemy and destiny. Severus Snape and Harry's romance won't appear till later on for age appropriate reasons.

The titles of books 1-3 are '**::BOOK 01::**_** The Daylight Magic Series**_: _The Dark Lantern_', '**::BOOK 02:: **_**The Daylight Magic Series**__: The Siren's Song_', and '**::BOOK 03::**_** The Daylight Magic Series**__: The Heir Apparent_'. The others have yet to be named and I will take suggestions.

Okay now small blurb about myself. I'm female. I was born January 1987 (I'm currently 20) in Wisconsin, USA. I was adopted and moved to Chicago IL, with my parents. They soon had two children, let's call my sister Nicollet, she was born November 1987 and my brother, let's call him Sebastian, was born in August 1989.

My parents are well known in their artistic field and have won many awards. One of my Dad's pieces of work hangs in the NYC Modern Art Museum.

My father is from Germany. He taught in India for some time. My mother worked with a magazine that traveled the world. My mom worked in Germany for some time. She's from the US. That was before they had us.

I've visited Dad's family in Germany when I was 14 for a month. I do not speak German, but I do know if they're speaking about 'the kids'.

5 years ago, a Dog, a Welsh Terrier joined our family, her name is Heidi. She's a daddy's dog. She's really smart, but acts dumb. For instance she can tell the difference between mail trucks (UPS, US mail…) and regular trucks. But when someone leaves the house she runs in the opposite direction to 'stop' them.

My claim to fame has been starring in various brochures/advertisements and on a local TV station as an actress for a school play. I've met the man who designed the two towers that spit out water in Millennium Park in Chicago, when I was seven or eight. I was at a Gallery opening and was drawing, the guy came up to me and asks "Do you want to be an artist?' I nod and say I like his art work a lot (mind you my siblings and I were the only kids there) and he gives me his autograph. It says, 'To my friend in Chicago. – Jaume Plensa.'

Well that's my babbling,

- Shadow or Serpent or TK

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Journal,**

I am Lord Severus Alessander Snape, youngest Potions Adept in all of recorded history, My potion scores rival the master of Potions, Salazar Slytherin. I possess the second highest Dark Arts record, next to the heir of Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. From my familial, the Snape and Prince families I have inherited a Dominate magical creature gene , I am partially an Alintra.

I disguise this beneath the naturalistic illusions that all Alintra and Alintra inherited gene carriers possess. The characterizing feature of an Alintra gene carrier is the flat, pebble sized scales that run down my spine, are on my cheekbones and my eyelids. My scales are colored a brilliant purple, a midnight blue and black. My hair like some male Alintra, while black, has a gold sheen to it and my skin is a shimmering golden color. Full blood Alintra are covered in scales, their eyes are golden and they are very androgynous.

I am not a master of illusions. I'm proficient, but not skilled. Because of my lack of talent I appear the swallow skinned, emaciated greasy git, my students call me.

Like Veela, a Alintra exudes sexual pheromones to attract their mate whether they're dominant or submissive. I need to take suppressants to keep the attraction limited. Alintra are known to control the element of water, manipulate raw magic into illusions, perform wandless and unspoken magic, we can channel wild magic found in all living creatures into healing or non-harmful magic. We have superior speed, strength, agility and reflexes.

Rapid healing (think X-men's Wolverine) is a characteristic of our race. We do not age beyond nineteen as we are perpetually healing all age related growth or ailments. I can not be killed by external wounds. It hurts like hell, but my healing rate will prevent my death. I can be shot by muggle weapons in fatal places, but it won't do any permanent damage. There is only one way to kill an Alintra. It is to banish their soul. The killing curse can be channeled into another living creature instead of Alintra. However, a soul banishing curse is not able to be redirected.

The Snape and Prince familial is not the only family with creature genes. The Malfoys are known as Veelas. The Blacks and Zabinis are renowned as Shadow Elves and the Weasleys as Fire Sprites. There are others, but their lineages are more closely guarded. No one, but my family knows of my creature genes, even the meddling old fool, Albus Dumbledore, doesn't know which creature I am. He doesn't know my power eclipses his or I'd be out of job.

Headmaster, Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, transfiguration adept, is a man of morals and manipulation. He is a biased man, preferring his Gryffindors, to Salazar's Snakes. The man, while not evil, strives for a so called better world. But as it has been said, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'. He endears his golden children to him, while alienating those he deems unworthy. He plays favoritism. He manipulates situations and reactions to meet his needs all in the name of good. I know he only cares for me because I was firstly victimized by one of his golden children 'James Potter' and because I sought redemption.

I know under his rule Slytherins will always suffer. And under his golden children's rule, they will die. I pray for a hero. A hero who will unite the world. But I have yet to meet him.

**Sincerely Yours,**

_**Severus Alessander Snape**_

_The Greasy Git_

**The HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

Ron Weasley, a gangly red head with far too many freckles searched the train for his friends, the-boys-who-lived, Evan Potter and Ryan Potter. Contrary to popular belief, Ron Weasley was not jealous of the golden boys' fame. He was irritated by it, but not jealous. He had seen it affect Evan and Ryan on a negative emotional and physical level. Nor was the money a problem. Evan and Ryan shared everything with him, it was like they were his siblings. And today he was going to add another sibling, Jamie Harrison Potter, otherwise known as Harry. He had only seen picture of his friends' little brother when he was younger, so he had no idea what he was looking for. Dragging his trunk down the corridor, he found Evan and Ryan speaking with petite boy, who he couldn't quite make out from behind Ryan's stocky build.

Opening the door he entered. Immediately Ryan jumped to his feet and said, "Harry, this our dearest friend Ron Weasley. Ron this is our youngest brother, Harry." Ryan said making a mock bow. The most gorgeous purple eyes met his startled baby blue ones. Taking in Harry's appearance, a flush found its way onto Ron's angular face. The effeminate boy was beautiful with his long raven wavy hair that shone an iridescent blue-green, his snowy skin and delicate features.

"Ron!" Someone shouted from behind him. A slender eleven year old girl with electric blue eyes and curly red, gold tinged hair stood behind him prodding him in his back. Her mouth was set in a teasing smile.

"What Gin?" Ron demanded flustered.

"You're blocking your friend Niv.. Nev—"

"Neville Longbottom." A tubby brown haired boy supplied.

"You blocking you friend Neville Longbottom and I. And stop staring, it's rude." Ron flushed as Ginny pushed passed him and shook, Harry's hand, "Ginny Weasley, that's my oaf of a big brother. Just ignore him all he does is spout nonsense."

"Ginny!" Ron ground out.

"Oh and if you do fancy him remind him to wear protection." Harry looked wide eyed at Ginny as if she'd lost her mind and said.

"I'm eleven." Like that answered it all, while Ron screeched at his laughing sister. Meanwhile Evan and Ryan glared at Ron as if daring him to try and take their little brother's innocence. While Neville and Harry blushed scarlet.

This is what Draco Malfoy walked into. The pale blond haired boy with snowy skin and aristocratic features took one look at the group and sneered (though secretly eyeing the purple eyed boy). "Well if it isn't the scar head duo (Malfoy translation Evan and Ryan) , the red head poof (Malfoy translation Ron) and his butt ugly sister (Malfoy translation Ginny), the waste of space (Malfoy translation Neville) and a boy-whore (Malfoy translation Harry)." Infuriated both Evan, Ryan and Ron rose to their feet, Ginny, who was closest to him got one good slug in sending him tumbling back before Goyle and Crabbe began to advance on the group.

Harry pushed his way in front and whispered under his breath, so only Evan heard, "**Planto mihi vestri vereor **(Make me your fear)." Draco, Crabbe and Goyle froze, their eyes widened in absolute terror and they took off running.

"What did you do?" Ryan asked his little brother.

"That wasn't a spell!" Evan said simultaneously.

"Nope. You're correct it's not a traditional spell. Have any of you heard of Shadow magic?"

"Like vampire magic?" Ryan asked with a shiver.

"Ryan, Shadow magic isn't dark. It lighter than some of the magics Dumbledore has been teaching us and it's very powerful. It's based in emotions, but that's all I know." Evan interrupted.

"Oh." Ryan said. "Then why doesn't the headmaster teach us?"

"Because neither of you and perhaps he can't perform it either. You need a certain aptitude for darker magic and controlling your emotions. I don't have to worry about the dark magic because of my mentor."

This was first time Harry had mentioned where he had been previously and no amount of corrosion or persuasion could get him to talk. Dumbledore had subtly tried Ligilimency on him, but found him lost in an underground city with ghost like figures. He had never encountered anything like it before and it sent shivers down his back. So the group leaned in to hear more, while Harry leaned back.

"My mentor performed a blood adoption on me, but because he couldn't use his blood without inadvertently turning me into a vampire." Here everyone recoiled in horror, Harry ignored them, and "So instead I was bound to his dormant human magic."

"So your mentor gave away his magic to you?" Ron exclaimed in horror.

"No, idiot," Ginny said whacking Ron, Evan and Ryan flinched at her violence, "A turned wizard looses his human powers when turned, but gains vampiric powers in its place. So he bound Harry to his dormant wizard powers."

"I've never heard of a vampire, who could do that." Neville said confused.

"Well, my mentor was a very unusual one. He only made me a heir so that I would retain my Potter blood bindings and my birth parents blood."

"Oh, I forgot you're adopted." Ginny exclaimed.

"So what was the spell?" Ron asked eagerly leaning forward. He was eager to find out what sent Malfoy scurrying.

"I made him see me as his worst fear. Its like a Bogart, the only difference is no one else knows what he sees and multiple people can see theirs fears all at once."

"Wicked!" Ginny exclaimed while everyone else shivered. Soon they were speaking about Quidditch and chess, while Ron cast furtive glances at Harry.

Two hours later, near eight O'clock they changed into their uniforms and split. Ryan, Evan, Ron and Neville taking the carriages, which hoses could clearly be seen by Ryan, Evan and Harry, while Harry and Ginny got into a boat. A pretty young girl with curly chocolate brown hair and warm brown eyes got in after them and introduced herself a Hermione Granger. She began to speak about pure blood customs with Ginny. A boy followed Hermione in. He was black boy with golden eyes and butt length dreads. He and Harry quickly got along. His name was Blaise Zabini. And the boy blushed every time Harry looked at him and smiled.

-

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle doors. The door swung open at once. A tall black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was huge. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led up to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voice from behind a doorway – The rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they normal would.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said professor McGonagall, "the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats…" Professor McGonagall droned onward as Harry's attention wavered. He knew all this already. Sal had even told him about the sorting hat. Soon they stood at the side of the dais waiting for their names to be called. A rip in old tattered hat opened and began to sing.

'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can cap them all

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave of heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart

You might be in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

The patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends,

And yet perhaps you're an apprentice

One of the powerful arts

Loyal and true to their masters

And true to their arts,

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I am a thinking cap!

The whole hall burst into clapping as Professor McGonagall came up with a long role of parchment and began to call names. "Abbot Hannah!" A pink faced girl stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat. The girl stumbled from her seat and scurried over to the cheering Hufflepuff table. After several names.

"Creevy, Collin."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione nearly ran up to the dais and plopped the hat on her head. Moments later, "APPRETNICE – transfiguration! Professor McGonagall. Honor house – Gryffindor."

After a little while.

"Potter, Harry."

"Did she say Potter?"

"I believe she did"

"I didn't know Evan and Ryan had a brother. He doesn't look like his brothers."

"His eyes are beautiful."

"Hey, I though you liked girls?"

"I do, it's just—"

The hat dropped onto his head effectively shutting out the noise as little voice sounded in his ear. "Hmm… good to see you Mr. Potter. Now would you mind letting me beyond your shields. I can't speak a word of what I see in ones head no matter who prods me with a wand. Especially that infernal Headmaster." Harry dropped his shields, "Oh my, oh my raised by Salazar, this is great honor indeed. To able to sort a magic bound heir of Sal's. Now let's see. You're incredibly advanced and powerful, but you most certainly not a bossy know-it-all. You like to stay hidden, but I dare say with your last name that would be very hard. No, Ravenclaw won't do. You stay out of conflicts, but are not afraid to cheat and manipulate. Gryffindor won't do. Nor will Hufflepuff. You're talented and I hate to waste your undiscovered talents in a house so…. Hmm… I'm apprenticing you, but to whom? Your power would be feared by the headmaster and your brothers take up more than enough of his attention—"

As this was going on the hall had silence and had been sitting for a good five minutes as the hat debated with itself silently.

"The regular Professors who teach basics won't do either, their is little they can teach you. The advanced classes, now maybe Arithmancy? No you're quite a master at it already and Professor Vector is a stuffy old cow. Professor Babbling is not right either… and dear god not Trelawney. The new subjects however stand a chance – Ah ha, that's it. APPRENTICESHIP – Multiple Ancient and individualized studies – Professor Flamel! Honor house – Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Spewed from Potion's Professor's lips before he could stop himself. He strode over to the hat, glaring at both the effeminate boy and the hat. He and prodded the hat with the wand. "This thing must be defective. There's no way in hell, a Potter could have an honor house in Slytherin, let along two others."

"I've been adopted twice sir." Harry murmured.

"What Potter?" Snape sneered, "Speak up or go away."

"I've been adopted twice. Conceived by my birth parents, adopted by blood right by the Potters, and magically adopted by my mentor."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Snape asked.

"The sorting hat for apprentices, judges not only characters, but magical and blood. I'm blood for Gryffindor. I'm mind for Ravenclaw and I'm magic for Slytherin. Potters and birth parents are blood, my mentor is my Slytherin side. He bound his human magic to me because he couldn't bind his blood."

"Why not? Couldn't be tainted by the Potter's foul blood."

"No he didn't want to taint the Potter's blood with his. He is a vampire." Whispers filled the room escalating in sound until Snape's ears hurt.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. The room shut up. "As much as I am also shocked by this revelation we must maintain order. Now Harry, you're not a vampire? Correct." Harry nodded, "And you've never performed an unforgivable." Harry shook his head.

"No sir, I have never performed an unforgivable. And I've never perform dark magic." _Not human dark magic anyway._ Harry thought to himself.

"Good, good." Dumbledore said before saying, "Now we must continue this sorting. I'll discuss your three houses later with the staff." Harry nodded then followed the same route Hermione had to a lower dais on the side of the room, but still above the other students. The apprentice's crest was tacked to the wall behind it. Harry took a seat, when his name magically appeared between Evan and Cedric Diggory.

Evan and Ryan leaned over and congratulated him, while Draco Malfoy kept his eyes every where but at Harry. His face was pale. Cedric likewise congratulated, him and they spoke at length about the ministry's prejudice against vampires.

Meanwhile, "Weasley Ginny!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise."

"SLYTHERIN."

The feast began and then died down as everyone began to feel the wear of their traveling. "Come on." Evan said as the feast was concluded. He led Harry up several winding staircases and finally came to a long dark hallway. Coming to a unusual tapestry that seemed to be a layer of pictures almost appearing three-dimensional. The first picture of a prowling panther, a snowy owl second, a silver snake and a grey shadowed man crawling along a roof overlaying each other. "Wicked." Hermione exclaimed from behind them making Evan jump.

"Password is Metamorphosis." The tapestry melted away revealing a circular doorway. Stepping through they found themselves in a common room. The room had midnight blue walls and a cherry wood floor. There were fourteen midnight blue cube-like sofa chairs and several circular glass tables. A white marble fireplace, a fire was already burning within it. Leaning against the walls were row upon row of cherry wood bookcases filled with books. The back wall was entirely made of glass, but had an illusion on it to look like stone from the outside. The glass was unbreakable. Two white marble staircases lead up a level to two arched doorways on the right and left. The doorframe was painted red on the left and the one the right was green.

"Girls' dormitories are through the red doorway, while the boy's are green doorway." An older Asian girl explained as she led Hermione up the red staircase. Evan led Harry up the stairs to a fifth floor as he explained.

"We each have our own rooms and lavatories. There are fifteen rooms, three rooms per floor, five floors. Eight of those rooms are taken. George Weasley and Fred Weasley, Ron's older brothers, as well as Oliver Wood on the first floor. Neville, Ryan and I on the second floor. Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy and now you on the fifth floor." Leading Harry to the middle room, which had his name and title on it. 'Jamie Harrison Potter. Professor Nicholas Flamel's apprentice'. Saying goodnight, Evan hugged his brother. Harry entered his new room.

The room was a fourth of a circle, so obviously they were in a tower, two window were across from the door with a window seat. The walls were painted a deep purplish-blue. The four poster bed was made of stained red wood and had navy blue curtains, white linens and a Navy duvet. There was a chest for clothes and several bookcases for books. An isolated area of the room separated by a backless shelf held a desk, chair and lamp made of stained red wood. There was forest green tiled bathroom with a shower/tub, toilet and sink. The floor was made of wood, but a Turkish rug was under the bed. Harry changed into his clothes quickly leaving the unpacking for later and collapsed on the bed.

The next morning Harry was up at 5, per usual. He was bathed and dressed. He quickly dug around in his trunk and read little of '_**Other Magics of Hogwarts.**_'

Soon it was seven and Harry surprisingly enough made his way down to the great hall without getting lost. The only other person in the room was the swallowed skin man, who was the potions Professor. The house elves filled his plate and he quickly gobbled it down. For once Harry didn't sense the dark eyes that examined him curiously. The room slowly filled.

His brothers came down chatting about transfiguration, when someone cleared their throat. Harry came face to face with the portly man named Nicholas Flamel. "Come with me, Harry." The man said walking towards the doors his hands clasped behind his back. Mimicking the man by also clasping his hands behind his back. Striding down the hallways, Nicholas began to speak, "You may call me Nick in private, but it's required that you call me master Flamel in public. As much as I hate the formalities, it's a must." Reaching a classroom, Nick pulled Harry in and then shut the door throwing up warding spells, he said, "Now the headmaster can't hear us. Harry, I know only two vampires, who would bind himself through magic to a mortal. Please tell me it's Sal." esitantly Hesitantly Harry nodded, Nick sighed in relief. "Alright, what has Sal taught you… I swear on my magic to keep this confidential." The man said to reassure the boy.

Hesitantly, Harry answered, "I'm a full Shadow Mage and potions master, I can perform demonic magic and I've mastered Occlumency and am proficient in Ligilimency. I also have some practice in Sorcerer's sight, but mine is still developing, I have beast-speak, parseltongue and parselmagic, I'm a minor metamorphmagus ability and I have an empathic ability."

"Excellent. Your full abilities will develop on your fourteenth birthday, till then we'll work on perfecting these. I will draw up a schedule, but you must take a Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions, DADA, Herbology and history classes at a accelerated rate. In our private sessions, you'll have an Arithmany class and lab time. We will go over the magical theories and different venues of magic. I'll teach you the dead languages and the Prism runes. Healing has recently been added to basics and I'm sure we can do something for physical education." Harry nodded. "I need you to hold back, but of course you know that already. Also I suggest you excelling at potions. I want to see Severus's face when he tries to belittle you. Just a warning, use a shielding spell on your potions. The Slytherins will side with Severus in his classroom and pitch things into your potion."

Harry nodded, quickly taking it all in. He smirked when he thought of a way to get his revenge if someone tried to pitch things into his potion. By manipulating the shielding spell to follow the trajectory angle of the launched object, he could have the shield follow that path back and shock the offender. A crooked smile made its way onto his lips as Nick handed him a basic Slytherin schedule and told him to follow it for the first week until he got everything sorted out.

**POTIONS classroom – **Slytherins and Gryffindors

Harry arrived early to class. The room filled quickly. The door slammed open making the students jump and some cry out in surprise.

The slick dark haired man spun about and scowled at the classroom. "Once again I'm surrounded by idiots!" He proclaimed haughtily. "You're here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." He began. He spoke barely above a throaty whisper, but they caught every word – Like professor McGonagall Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses… I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Quickly tell me what I'd get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." Snape demanded of a Gryffindor student.

"I don't know Sir." The boy said.

"Mr. Potter?" Snape asked smirking.

"It makes a sleeping draught so powerful, it is known as the 'The Draught of the Living Dead'" Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"And where can I find a bezoar? Mr. Potter?"

"In the stomach of a goat."

"What is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They're the same plant, which is also named aconite."

After Snape had completely exhausted himself with asking mastery questions, he suddenly smirked knowing that only he could possibly answer it since he seemingly was the only one to ever have the honor of reading the translated versions of Salazar's journals. "Where do you find Positoral and what happens when you add Basilisk venom to it?"

"It would just increase the dose since Positoral is Basilisk venom in Gobblygook." Severus froze, just as the bell rang and Harry left for his next class. Laughter filled the hallways. In transfiguration, charms, DADA, Herbology and History, Harry kept his hand down and answered as an average student would.

**THE FORBBIDEN FOREST – **11:39 pm

Bloody apparitions stood around in a circle around a shadow figure. Chanting filled the air. Words that chill the bone, spoken in dead monotoned voice. The voice escalated rising in pitch and strength. Inside the apprentices' rooms, Evan and Ryan turned over in their sleep moaning in pain. Meanwhile, Harry's eyes snapped open only the whites showing. "She's here." Was all he said before collapsing.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** Blaise's and Ron's Crush on Harry is just a year or two phase

**Chapter Four:** Harry finds a clue to who his birth parents are**Harry finds **


End file.
